Only a Kiss
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Hermione would have to see Lavender and Ron again. But now, she really didn't care. Draco would have to focus again on the orders of Voldemort, and that was horrifying him. How could she reject him?


**Hi guys,**

**This is my first fic that I wrote in English. Actually, I wrote this fic in Portuguese and now I decided to make a version in English.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**This fic is completely dedicated to MaDaMiTa. Thank you, your maniac of ****vampires. **

**And thank you for your big (very big for sure) help. **

* * *

**Only a Kiss**

Hermione was quite angry. Her tears were falling from her eyes, gently on her face, but she stopped her hiccup that was trying hardly to get out of her throat, not allowing him to be heard.

How could Ron be such an idiot? She thought, furiously. How couldn't he notice what she was feeling for him? Of course, she was denying that feeling herself. But God! Why did he have to be so dumb? But he wasn't dumb when it was about Lavender Brown.

One more tear fell from her eyes, when she remembered what happened.

Lavender ran to Ron and kissed him. What happened was so disgusting that Hermione was controlling herself not to drop out. She wanted the courage to do that.

The only thing she was thinking was in a way to get revenge. In another different situation, she would be against any similar attitudes; she wasn't a violent person or revengeful. But an extreme situation needed an extreme solution, and revenge was more tasteful than never.

She started walking a bit faster, looking for anyone, _anyone._ But all the hallways were empty. How could they be empty? But Hermione wasn't really thinking much. Actually, she wasn't thinking at all.

In that situation, thinking was the most ridiculous thing to do.

Then Hermione saw something. She was lucky. Or maybe not.

He was standing, leaning against the wall. One of his hands was on his face, while the other one was moving the long, pale fingers through his hair. He seems completely "away" from this world. Worried, maybe.

Hermione slowly walked in his direction. Her rational side was telling her to stop, but she wasn't listening. In that moment, she just could see the picture of Lavender kissing Ron and the perfect opportunity to revenge was there: Draco Malfoy.

He raised his head, slowly. He didn't felt her presence, until that moment.

Brown find grey. Hermione forgot her fury. She forgot Lavender and Ron. She forgot everything. All she was seeing was the grey eyes she had never had the chance to look at. Not in that way, at least.

He seemed lost. And he looked like he had found something in her eyes. Something he didn't want to stop looking at.

Draco was looking to Hermione, surprised and angry, because she found him there, the way he was. But that didn't matter. The only thing that truly mattered was those brown, wet eyes full of tears that were looking at him.

He straightened himself. Hermione stood right there, in front of him. That would be the moment, while she wasn't thinking yet and when Draco wasn't realizing what was happening.

She made one little move, just one step, and then there wasn't any distance between them. Her lips touched his. It wasn't exactly a kiss. Their lips were just touching each other, but they weren't even moving. Hermione stepped away a few seconds forward. Too far away, Draco thought. They stood there, looking at each other.

He didn't realized why she did that, but he didn't care. He just wanted it again.

He put his hand in her neck and pulled her closer. When he reached her lips, he deepened the kiss. Hermione wasn't trying to escape from his arms, but she wasn't kissing back neither. He was furious about that. His hand touched her back and forced her to approach him. She wasn't kissing him back yet.

He was about to stop, when he felt her arm around his neck forcing him to approach too. He rejoiced and obeyed.

They were kissing each other intensely. To them, it seemed they were too far away, even though their bodies were "glued".

Until that moment, Draco was against the wall. That fact didn't let him happy, he needed to show how powerful he was, even towards Granger. So he stopped the kiss. They were both gasping. He still was holding her back and, in a fast movement, turned, making Hermione staying against the wall making pressure until there was not any space between them. He kissed her again with more desire and intensity.

Hermione didn't know what he was doing there, lost, but finding her and kissing her had been his relief. She just didn't know why.

She finally ended the kiss. She was a little dizzy, and she would fall if it wasn't for Draco, who was holding her. And the concepts of right and left were useless, knowing that she couldn't remain standing.

They looked at each other. It seemed like Draco was smiling. Hermione made a quick and nice smile. She still was kind of dizzy.

"Even you, Granger, didn't resist to my charm." He said gasping, but his cynical smile was in his face.

Then all started to make sense. She was there to revenge Ron, and she did what she wanted to do. _Much better than I expected_, she thought with disdain. Now, she was in the arms of Draco Malfoy. The boy she hated her entire life. Revenges are good, but everything has a limit. And, even though she didn't was careful with those limits, she had a reputation to keep "clean".

"Get out of my way, you blond weasel!" she said, using her most bossy tone. And, to make him get the idea easily, she pushed him with all the strength she had.

"What, mudblood?" he asked, angry. He could be confused, but no one rejected him, not even a mudblood.

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with hate. Now, she was really angry. She pushed him. She wasn't strong enough to make him get away. His arms were around her, but he put them against the wall, holding her, without actually touching her.

"You won't go anywhere." The tone that Draco was using made her shiver, but she didn't really care about that threat and kept looking at him.

"If you think that you can left and tell everybody that you kissed me…" he began threatening her, only a few inches away from her face.

"Ah…" she interrupted."As if kissing you would make me win something…"

He was getting even more furious, he wanted to _shut her up_, but if he did it, he probably would get a slap from her.

"And after all, it was only a kiss." She said casually, making him stop to think about kissing her again.

He didn't say anything, and released her from his arms. He turned around and started walking to the Slytherin's dungeon. Hermione watched him, and a few seconds later she did the same.

Both of them were thinking about what happened.

Not even Hermione could explain the pleasure that she felt when he kissed her, and why she wanted to do it again. But she kept denying, trying to keep her mind free of any thoughts with "Draco" and "Pleasure" in the same sentence.

Draco was thinking the same. He felt so lost about his problems. Voldemort's orders were tormenting him. And then he saw Hermione, looking at him motionless. She just did what he needed in that moment: she didn't reject him. Nothing else mattered to him. Only she. The idea of having her suddenly didn't seem so absurd to him in that moment. He wanted her, just for him. He wanted to kiss her every time he could. But then, she rejected him. Like as if nothing had happened. Like as if they were enemies again. Like as if someone punched his stomach.

Hermione would have to see Lavender and Ron again. But now, that really didn't matter.

Draco would have to focus again on the Voldemort's orders, and that was horrifying him.

_It was only a kiss. _They both thought, at the same time.

After a few seconds, they added:

_Was it?_

The End

**N/A: Did you like it? ****Review, please!**


End file.
